Nota Sangrienta
by I am your dream
Summary: ¿Eres sensible? No entres aquí...


**Hola. He vuelto a subir este fic porque tuvo un error al subirlo, y tarde un poquitín en subirlo bueno un poquitín mucho, disfruten (no tengo nada mas que contarles XD) es una historia con personajes de la melancolía de Symphonie, mi fic principal. Mlp no me pertenece obviamente. Disfruten por fin**

Es ironica la vida verdad? Nunca os a pasado que habeis sido buenas personas y la vida no os lo devuelve y en cambio las malas personas consiguen cuanto quieren y mas? Es injusto muy muy injusto. Nuestra historia de hoy se basa en este tema sobre una chica en especial amable divertida y se preocupaba mas de lo demas que de si misma. Se ve que es la chica perfecta verdad? Pues incluso ella tenia un punto debil: Era perfeccionista e insegura. Esta chica se llamaba Symphonie Note pero para otros solo Symph o Symphonie. La historia comienza un dia normal en su academia musical de jovenes talentos Symphonie se disponia a abrir su taquilla para guardar varios libros.

Hola Symphonie. Dijo una chica de cabellos azules con los bordes naranjas bastante despistada era la mejor amiga de Symphonie y la queria como una hermana

Hola Glow que tal? Dijo Symph

Bien oye me conto el director de la academia que queria hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Dijo Glow algo confundida

Esta bien ire. Contesto ella temiendo lo peor

El camino al despacho del director era angosto y algo oscuro era un pasillo bastante estrecho y espeluznante. Note llego a la puerta del director y dio tres golpes a la puerta

Adelante. Contesto el director con una voz calmada y tranquila

Me queria ver señor director? Pregunto una timida y asustadiza Symphonie

Sientese por favor dijo el director calmandola. Ella se sento temblorosa. Se preguntara señorita Note porque la he hecho llamar ya que usted no se mete en problemas ni nada verdad? Ella asintio timidamente Pues no es nada malo señorita usted es una de nuestras mejores alumnas en la rama de la familia del violin No tenemos ninguna queja de usted saca notas impecables y es una alumna ejemplar Un conocido director de orquesta nos ha pedido una obra compuesta por usted y un concierto mostrando su obra ya tanto como violinista y dirigiendo una opera. Dijo el con una amplia sonrisa ella no se lo creia

P p por s s supuesto. Dijo ella con educacion. Y para cuando sera?

Esa es la parte dificil es para dentro de tres dias pero dice el que es para ver si es capaz de hacerlo en tiempo usted capaz? Pregunto con dudas

Por suspuesto naci preparada Señor ahora si me disculpa voy a empezar con mi labor. Dijo ella alejandose y despidiéndose de el mientras cerraba la puerta

YUHUU Grito ella sin importar cuantos la vieran. Tengo que contarselo a Glow. Dijo ella entusiasmada pero algo la paro

EEH TU CHICA Dijo una chavala que Symphonie jamas habia visto pero le resultaba familiar se acerco asustada pensaba que solo le daria la enhorabuena

Ten cuidado chica la ultima compositora que trabajo para ese tio acabo mal... Muy mal... Dijo ella advirtiendola. Pero por ser tu te dare algo que te podria venir bien...tomate esto cada vez que estes decaida...te vendran bien...y ahora si me disculpas me marcho. Ella salio corriendo dejando a Symphonie con ese bote en la mano y confusa se preguntaba quien era esa chica? Que queria? Todo era confuso muy confuso en su cabeza de todas formas se drigio al comedor a ver a su amiga.

Hola Symph que paso al final? Dijo dandole una gran sorbo a una lata de monster rojo.

AAAAA VOY A DIRIGIR UNA OPERA EN TRES DIAS Dijo ella gritando

Que bien puedo ayudar? Se ofrecio ella de voluntaria

Pues claro vamos! Grito Symphonie mientras la guiaba a la sala de ensayos

Entraron a la acogedora sala era bastante amplia y se respiraba un aire puro y pacifico. Symphonie cogio delicadamente su violin con sumo cuidado y empezo a tocarlo. Paso una hora y las cosas no habian avanzado Glow estaba vageando un poco y a Symphonie se le veia frustrada ya empezaba a entrar altas horas de la noche era una noche oscura y fria con la luna llena y neblina rodeandola.

Oye Symph yo me voy a dormir tu deberias irte tambien. Dijo ella muy adormilada y bostezando

No tranquila mejor yo me quedo aqui sola tu no te preocupes por mi de verdad. Hizo una sonrisa falsa para no preocuparla

Esta bien Symph. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta escandalosamente dando un susto a Note. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. Como es posible que su amiga la haya dejado sola? Estaba agotada y desesperada. De repente noto algo en el bolsillo Era el bote que le dio ese personaje Symphonie decidio abrirlo para saber que contenia dentro solo podia ver unas capsulas blancas y parecian masticables Ella recordo lo que le dijo esa chica: "tomate esto cada vez que estes decaida...te vendran bien..."

Que podia perder Symphonie por probar una? Ingirio una pastilla tragandola con un poco de agua

Todo a su alrededor empezo a dar vueltas sin control. Se sentia muy mal. Penso en dejar el trabajo ahí pero las pastillas estimularon su faceta creativa. De repente empezo a escuchar cosas sin sentido cosas como: perdoname no quise lastimarte etc

Symphonie no podia mas consigo misma. Empezo a salir de la sala mareada cerrandola dejandola oscura y solitaria.

Fue a su habitacion a dormir pero antes fue al lavabo para espabilarse un poco con agua. Se miro al espejo y tenia unas ojeras espantosas no se movia pero de repente algo ocurrio su reflejo... Se movia!

Te crees que eres capaz de componer algo tu sola? JA mirate eres basura eres patetica. Su reflejo empezo a hablarla!

PERO QUE?! QUIEN ERES?! Pregunto Symph confusa

Vaya parece que no eres tan lista eeh? SOY TU! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ya nos veremos preciosa Le respondio el reflejo

Symphonie penso que todo era un sueño asi que le siguio el juego a su subsconsciente y fue a dormir Su cabeza daba vueltas desde que se tomo la pastilla era como si no supiera quien es apenas. La noche paso rapido y el dia de entrega de la obra se acercaba cada vez mas Pero nada iba bien... Symphonie progreso pero a base de pastillas y pastillas y alcohol. Un dia Symphonie se encontraba en el lavabo lavandose la cara cuando se disponia a tragar otra pastilla cuando de repente...

QUE HACES?! SUELTA ESO INMEDIATAMENTE. Dijo Glow arrebatandole a Symphonie las pastillas

Devuelvemelas son pastillas para la tos replico la chica poniendo una escusa

ESTO ES DROGA SYMPH! YA ESTA BIEN Glow las cogio y las tiro a la basura

ERES UN MONSTRUO TE ODIO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA! Grito Symph rompiendole el alma a Glow

Glow salio corriendo y llorando de la escena ella solo sonreia con una sonrisa bastante desagradable mientras una voz aparecia en su mente repitiendo una y otra vez:" Deja de ser la niña buena Symph siempre has sido asi y no te ha servido de nada en cambio siendo mala persona todo ira mucho mejor ya lo veras JA no necesitas a Glow mañana brillaras tu sola"

El gran dia de Symph llego cuando apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara a salir con el violin pero antes decidio ir al camerino.

Cogio el bote de pastillas que rescato de la basura y tomo cinco con un vaso de Ginebra. Su cancion resonaba en su cabeza cada vez mas y mas Salio de ahí con un dolor que cabeza bastante intenso pero salio de todas formas

Algo ocurrio en el escenario empezo a marearse pero aun asi continuo Cuando acabo se sentia muy debil Le empezaba a venir una tos bastante peculiar cogio un pañuelo cuando se miro el pañuelo tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre Se preocupo bastante por aquello pero no le hizo cuentas e hizo su actuacion final dirigiendo una orquesta

Todo iba sobre ruedas pero de repente se le empezo a nublar la vista y todo le daba vueltas solo escuchaba una cosa: La nota sangrienta La venganza del egoismo Symphonie no pudo mas con su vida y cuando empezo el final apoteosico de la opera callo muerta.

Pasaron cinco meses desde que la violinista murio por sobre dosis Glow era la mas afectada Todo para ella habia acabado pero una noche parecida muy parecida a la que dejo a Symph trabajando sola...algo extraño paso...

Glow estaba durmiendo placidamente pero de repente escuchaba una voz tarareando la ultima cancion que compuso su amiga... Abrio sus ojos rojos para encontrarse a su amiga descompuesta pero viva y a la vez muerta bebiendo sangre de un cuchillo bastante afilado con una cara de sicopata mientras la miraba con ojos abiertos e inyectados en sangre...

SYMPHONIE! Grito Glow

Hola...Glowy...perdon...por lo sucedido... Dijo ella antes de coger el cuchillo...

FIN

 **Les gusto? espero que si dejen reviews y déjenme su opinión porfavor. Gracias por estar ahí ;)**


End file.
